1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to chair lift apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chair lift apparatus wherein the same permits collapsing of the organization for transport during periods of non-use in a backpack arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chair lift organizations have been utilized in the prior art, but have heretofore failed to provide the compact unitary organization as set forth by the instant invention. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,789 to Treants setting forth an organization utilizing a plurality of loop members mounted upon a framework to straddle an associated tree to permit vertical ascent relative to the tree utilizing a winch member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,698 to Grant sets forth a hunting chair, wherein a winch is mounted to a vertical post and the vertical post is provided with a cable directed therethrough to permit an elevation of the chair into an associated tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,934 to Erickson sets forth an elevating structure wherein a loop member is mounted about an overlying support, such as a tree limb, and wherein the loop is directed through a cable to effect elevation of an associated structure relative to the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,733 to Wade sets forth a portable station that may be arranged for mounting relative to an associated tree utilizing a platform and a plurality of stabilizing enables to arrange the platform relative to the tree structure.
U.S Pat. No. 4,552,248 to Payne sets forth a climbing device defined as a "C" shaped framework member, with a seat mounted within the framework and a leg peddle structure to effect extension or retraction of the cable associated with the organization to permit elevational ascent or descent relative to the tree.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved chair lift apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting relative ascent to a tree or support and permitting inter-folding of the organization for transport during periods of non-use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.